Letters
by cho12801
Summary: What happens when letter that are written are never delivered?
1. Ryoma

Letters

A/N: these will be very short but updated consistently, please review and let me know what you think.

Cho

_

* * *

__Fuji_

"Whenever I look at you I can't help but hold my breath. When I see you I want you and when I have you it is never enough. You are my drug, the euphoric sensations that you cause me can never be replaced.

It's too bad that there is no such thing as AA for this kind of situation, no 12 step program to help me overcome the feeling in my heart, the feeling that threatens to consume me completely. If only you would look at me, look my way just once with those golden eyes and tell me that you want nothing more than to hold me. But you don't so I sit and watch and hold my breath playing out the dream in my head. You, Echizen, are my addiction."

Fuji took the page that he had just written on and with a smile and a brief sigh folded the paper up and placed amongst it's brethren in the box he kept in the bottom of his desk

* * *

.Like i said short and sweet, longer letters to come!


	2. Before Graduation

Letters

A/N OK another short chappy! Busy, busy, busy! Getting ready to post up a story called heal me, another Fuji and Ryoma thingy. Please read if you get the chance. I know my characters are a little OOC, it will get better with time. I have never written POT, or fan fiction for that matter so give me a few chapters to get into the swing of things!

-Enjoy-

I am beyond mada mada dane! Sitting here like a damn fan girl or a jilted lover writing letters to you that I know I will never give to you not only because it's you but because it's embarrassing as hell. I don't even understand it! Why you? All you ever do is tease me about how I am too small, my tennis needs to get better before I play you again, and other just as annoying phrases.

I wish I could play you in tennis just one more time so I could wipe that annoying smile of your damn face. I am not your play thing Fuji! Why do you treat me like that, why am I drawn to you when you treat me like that. Great so I am both a fan girl and a masochist. Well it works out ok in the end I suppose since you are more a sadist than any person I have ever met. And yes that includes the perverted old man I have to call father as well.

I suppose at some point before you take off for college I will let you in on my little secret but for now please just let our game of cat and mouse continue because I enjoy it too much.

R.

Letter after letter after letter piled up in Ryoma's desk. Soon he was going to have to find someplace else to stick them. He could see the hell that his father would raise if he caught him writing letters like this to a boy.

An image of his father forcing him to look at perverted magazine after perverted magazine lecturing him on the finer points of a female's anatomy popped into his head and Ryoma couldn't help but shudder. He quickly shut the draw and locked it before heading downstairs.

'Before Fuji goes to college' he thought, 'I'll let him know.'

A/N: If you can't tell this is working its way into a plot… just a few letters to get us started.

Be kind and review please! Makes my day and makes me edger to write.


	3. Disappearing Twist Serve?

Letters

A/N: I am a little disheartened with this story. The plot bunnies thought it was a good idea when it started. I am worried that I may not make it through this, but I am determined to! I cannot just start something and not finish it right? So please help keep me motivated and let me know what you think!

**erisreigned** – I am glad that you like the start of the story. Hopefully now that I am introducing a little plot (not a lot just a little to start with) you will still like it!

- Enjoy-

* * *

Ryoma and Fuji walked towards the tennis courts just slightly behind the rest of their team. Although they had no school that day, Tezuka thought that it would be a good idea to go ahead and train a little more, although rather than training at the school they headed to the tennis gardens for a change in scenery.

"There is no way that would work Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma said with a cocky grin "They call you a tensai but you are still so mada mada."

"Oh…" Fuji replied slowly, "I'm mada mada eh?"

"Aa." The shorter boy confirmed as he sped up. He knew full well that it was a bad idea to tease the tensai but he couldn't help it.

"Want to place a bet on this then Echizen?" Fuji's voice was dangerously low.

"Yadda!" Ryoma grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it down further so that he wouldn't have to look his twisted sempai in the eye.

"Mou! You are no fun." Fuji pouted. "I still think that I can pull it off. After all they don't call me a tensai for nothing."

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru called out as he pounced on the unsuspecting boy. "What are you and Fuji arguing about?"

"Echizen seems to think that there is no way that I can combine his twist serve with my disappearing serve. " Fuji clarified after it was evident that Ryoma wasn't going to say anything.

"Really!" Kikumaru jumped up and down, "You really think you can do that?"

"It's not completely impossible." Inui said from in front of them having apparently listened to a good portion of the conversation. "After all the disappearing serve and the twist serve have the same style slice. The only problem in the plan is that while Fuji's disappearing serve cuts dramatically to the receiver's right while Echizen's twist serve cuts dramatically to the receiver's left or rather Fuji's serve goes away from the body while Echizen's moves towards the body." Inui began scribbling some notes in his book and muttering numbers before talking again. "If Fuji tried this on a player who was right handed then the probability of it actually working is only about .02 percent. However, when faced with a left hander the chances of making the shot work jump up to 78.982 percent." Inui pushed up his glasses, "this means that the only people you can try it with are Tezuka-bucho and Echizen. "

"You hear that Echizen-_kun_? Inui said that it could be done. So I want to wager a little bet with you that I can make it happen today." Fuji's aura gave a slight 'do-as-I-say-and-no-one-gets-hurt' feeling to it.

"Y-yadda Fuji-sempi, I really am not a betting guy." Ryoma lied as he tried to put more distance between him and his apparently insane sempai.

"Uso." Fuji called out lightly; the air around him was getting dangerous. Ryoma sighed knowing it was better to give into what Fuji wanted then await the unexpected wrath that was sure to come between now and when he was an old man.

"I mean, what kind of bet do you have in mind Fuji-sempai!"

* * *

The two stood at the net, one obviously worried and the other with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat envious. The extended hands and shook to a match well played. It took Fuji up until the last game to actually perform the shot that he said he would. But when he served it, there was no denying that Fuji had somehow managed to perform a disappearing twist serve.

* * *

"_Ne Echizen, Are you ready?" Fuji called at the end of the last game, this serve could be the last serve that was made in the game and if he didn't properly pull off a disappearing twist serve, Ryoma would win their bet. _

"_Usu!" Ryoma replied, his eyes steady on the ball as Fuji gracefully tossed it into the air. He forced himself not to get distracted by the pale milky skin that peeped from underneath the hem of his shirt, or the way that his hair seemed to dance as he jumped and swung his racket forward in a motion that could only be called graceful. _

_Ryoma kept his eye steady on the ball, it appeared to be a perfect twist, but nothing more._

"_That ball will disappear." He heard Fuji say from his side of the court. 'That cocky son of a bitch is walking off the court like he knows I will not return it.' Ryoma though as he swung his racket in nothing but the thin air. The ball had indeed disappeared. _

"_Teme" (bastard) Ryoma muttered as he walked over to his bench to get a drink. The game had lasted for an hour and a half with neither side willing to give points to the other. In the end though, Fuji had won, 6 games to 5. _

* * *

"Echizen, about that bet…." Ryoma gulped and it got harder to breath. Fuji was famous for his sadistic nature, no one could be sure of what he would make him do. "I think I'll keep the favor you owe me it in reserve, for a later date."

Ryoma couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Aa, Fuji-sempai." They turned back to their team and prepared to leave. The wind had picked up quite a bit since they had started playing and it was getting harder to control where the lightweight neon ball was going to fly. They had decided to call it a day while Ryoma and Fuji finished their match.

Fuji had to part ways with Ryoma from the court; he was heading to Kikumaru's house to work on a group project while Ryoma was heading back home to finish what homework he had left for class the next day. As they parted ways Ryoma noticed a piece of paper drop out of Fuji's pocket.

"Oi, Sempai! You dropped this!" Ryoma yelled after picking it up, but Fuji wasn't paying attention. Curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but read what Fuji had left behind.

_You are one of the only people that can push me so far, one of the few people who make me play this game with all I have. I am not only talking about tennis but this game called life as well. Things are always so much more lively when you smile, it looks much better than that permanent scowl you seem to always have plastered on your face. Tell me, what do I have to do to see you smile more?_

"You are one of the only people that can push me so far Things are always so much more lively when you smile? It looks better than that permanent scowl you seem to have plastered on your face?" Ryoma mulled the lines over in his head. Who was Fuji talking about? Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Fuji likes Tezuka." His whispered was carried away by the wind.

* * *

Oh noes, it seems as if Ryoma is getting the wrong message here… I smell trouble.

Anywho, let me know what you think, drop me a line. Remember that your reviews = my crack. Review crack makes happy and more productive writers!


End file.
